


Give the Cook His Due

by everAcclimating



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everAcclimating/pseuds/everAcclimating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius decides to be a helper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give the Cook His Due

**Author's Note:**

> teen for MENTIONS OF LACY KNICKERS. oh my goodness.

Remus Lupin returns home one evening to an unseasonably warm flat and the sound of swearing. Sirius rarely fiddles with the heat, merely wraps up in a blanket when it's cold and tries to look as pathetic as possible to get himself pity snuggles.

It quite often works.

However, now it's just a couple of days after the moon and even though it's better than it's ever been he's still a bit sore and twingey and he really hopes that nothing horrible is happening in what he tries to view as a sanctuary.

Judging by the swearing and the location it's coming from though, either their flat is on fire or it's very soon going to be. Remus quickly shrugs off his jacket and moves toward the kitchen, but suddenly Sirius is blocking the doorway with his not-so-sizeable frame. Such a thin, lanky man trying to block an entire doorway is a bit comical looking, but Remus politely doesn't laugh.

"You can't go in there yet."

The flat doesn't seem to be on fire, so Remus has taken to staring instead at Sirius' front with both eyebrows lofted so high that they very nearly disappear into his hair.

"Why not? Also, what are you wearing?"

"Moony, I don't have much experience with that sort of thing, but I'm fairly certain you're meant to ask that over a telephone so that I can go all breathy and tell you I've got lacy knickers and fancy stockings on or something." He pauses, briefly, "Because telling you that now when you can see that I haven't really and truly kills the moment, doesn't it."

He's derailing the conversation, which nearly always means he's hiding something.

He's also wearing an atrocious 'snog the cook' apron over his jeans and jumper.

"You could have under your trousers, who knows what you get up to when I'm gone." Remus eyes him a moment in mock-scrutiny but he's relaxed despite a lingering curiosity. "When will I be allowed in the kitchen then, Padfoot, if I'm not now?"

He's trying to peer around Sirius to see what's going on in there, but the other man simply slides to block his view, predicting each movement with ease until Remus finally gives up.

"Soon, my delightfully furry darling, until then go sit on the sofa and get comfortable and let me take care of you."

Remus' eyebrows go up again but the offer is honestly too tantalizing to refuse and he obeys, though he's only halfway to his intended 'flop and stretch out' destination when the smell hits him and he wheels around to stare at Sirius.

"What are you doing in there."

It smells like chocolate.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, go sit, I'll bring you tea."

Tea does sound good.

He goes and sits and within minutes Sirius is bringing it - on a tray of all things, when did he actually take the time for that - and serves it to him the precisely the way he likes it.

After one sip Remus pulls Sirius down by the front of his apron to give him a lazy kiss and Sirius returns it until a dinging from the kitchen makes him straighten so quickly that they almost knock noses.

"Hold that thought for just a few minutes, Moony. I'll be right back."

'Be right back' turns into more than a few minutes but Remus drinks his tea as patiently as possible as he listens to Sirius shuffling about the kitchen and fussing over things.

Finally, finally, Sirius returns with a plate of chocolate cupcakes.

Frosted ones, no less.

Remus stares a moment before Sirius hands him one and flops down beside him. He's not sure what he expected from them but they're very good. He eats one more and Sirius has the plate on the table in front of them while he picks at one of his own almost delicately.

This is probably because Remus is entirely sure he ate half of a bowl of frosting while he was in the kitchen alone.

That said, once they've both finished eating Remus grabs Sirius by the apron again, tugging him in for a decidedly less lazy kiss.

When he pulls back for a breath, he murmurs, "giving the cook his snogging."

Sirius just grins.


End file.
